Alphas
by AshesAndBlood
Summary: When Jenna gives up trying to look after Elena, she sends her to a boarding school where not everything is as it seems… including love. Delena AU
1. Welcome To Hell

**Alphas**

The day that Jenna finally gave up was the day that Elena got kicked out of Mystic Falls high school.

Elena was sat on the sofa now, staring at the floor while her aunt snapped and snarled before her, hissing. "I can't believe you Elena! I know it's hard, but what would your parents think-!"

The girl looked up now, eyes blazing. "How do I know what they would say? They're dead Jenna! And they're not coming back!"

"It's not an excuse to go of the rails Elena! I already have to handle Jeremy, and you know the problems he's having."

A silence followed that, and Elena got to her feet, scoffing. "Him having problems? What about me! They're my parents too!"

"You're seventeen Elena! You're almost an adult! Start behaving like one!"

Elena shook her head now, a tear of anger burning in her eye. "Thank you for that. Shall I get on the drugs too?"

"Don't be so stupid." Jenna snapped, turning away, staring around the kitchen, then sighed. "They won't take you back at high school."

"Cool." Elena snapped, going to stand up and leave, but Jennna dashed around and forced her back to her seat. "Oh no you don't Elena, and I refuse to let your education suffer. I know losing your parents was hard... but you have to knuckle down. It's almost your senior year, and do you want to end up leaving with no way of going to college?"

"I don't really care." Elena just scoffed and Jenna looked aghast. "You were doing so well at school! You can't let your grades drop now... and I won't let them."

Elena understood now, freezing. "You're sending me away-?" She asked quietly, almost in disbelief. Jenna turned away, tears in her own eyes.

She really didn't want to do this... but her fear of not being able to cope with the two teenagers had gotten worse and worse. Jeremy was currently recovering from an almost overdose when he tried to commit suicide. Elena was very slowly going the same way...

Jenna was terrified that day would come sooner rather than later.

"I don't want to... but I don't have a choice." Jenna sighed quietly, going over to the sink and pouring out a cold glass of water, taking a small sip.

Elena was still silent, but then just told her aunt. "I'll try harder."

"You always say that though!" Jenna snarled, turning around to face her niece who was now stood up, eyes wide as it hit her that this was no joke.

"But this time-" Elena started and Jenna butted in. "I mean it? You always say that too. Forget it Elena. You're going to another school. Maybe they can keep you and get some sense into you."

Elena was deadly silent, then gulped. "Boarding school? That is so Jane Eyre. No way! No way in hell! It's expensive for one thing!"

"Oh I have the money... and there's the perfect one an hour away in Charlottesville."

Elena realized that this was serious... she was really getting kicked out into a boarding school.

Fuck no.

"You can't make me go!" She yelled now, throwing a pillow down and glaring at her aunt.

Jenna stared into her nieces furious oak eyes, then sighed-

Sure, it was for the best...

But Elena would hate her forever for this.

* * *

><p>The car door slammed shut as Elena got out, staring up at the massive stately house. Charlottesville didn't appeal to her one bit... but if she didn't want to lose her place in the family... she had to do this.<p>

Jenna closed the trunk door now, pulling the soft pink suitcase with her. Elena took it and sighed. "I guess this is goodbye."

Her aunt felt so very guilty as her niece looked more and more dejected. Jenna sighed, then just said. "You'll like it here Elena."

"Yeah, right (!)" Elena said coldly, and then walked forwards, pulling the case with her, not looking back once as she walked into the place.

_"Hello there. You must be Elena?"_

She jolted a little now, then turned around to see a blonde headed girl with a big grin on her face. Elena forced a smile out herself, then nodded. "Erm... yeah."

The girl grinned, then took Elenas free hand, going enthusiastically. "I'm Caroline. Welcome to Charlottesville Boarding House. I'm your welcoming committee! I'll show you around and blah."

Elena just stared at the girl, then she grabbed her suitcase and said, shoving it into a room. "It'll be ok in here. Come on!"

She didn't really have a choice as Caroline yanked her forwards.

"There are ten students here at the moment... and you make eleven!" Caroline said excitedly after showing Elena the indoor swimming pool.

Elena frowned. "Only eleven?"

"Mmhmm, this is a private place. There used to be a few more, but the teachers thought that less is more. Easier to keep tabs on us if there's not so many. Plus we get more freedom. As long as we're back in our rooms by eleven on a Friday night, we can go out. Nine thirty on a weekday."

Elena was surprised by that, then just asked. "Wow. That is good."

"Lessons vary- it's usually eleven til four. One hour per lesson."

Elena was quiet, then Caroline said. "You'll have your own room. But urgh, shower rota. They totally suck _ass._" Caroline pushed an oak door now and Elena was faced with a gorgeous cream room that was filled with light. Two big windows facing east, a jumble of matching cream leather sofas. There was a widescreen tv on the wall, a big rounded glass table in the middle. The walls were a cream too, the floor almost golden.

Wow. It was brave of them to have such pale colors around a bunch of teenagers.

"What do you think?" Caroline grinned now, sitting down on the sofa and crossing her ankles. "Like it?"

Elena nodded, saying truthfully, still feeling nervous. "I do. It's ok."

"Just ok?" Caroline pressed, and Elena chuckled. "Sorry. I'm nervous."

Caroline started again.

"Oh! Same! When I arrived, I was like, so scared I cried half the night. Then I met everyone else and they were so nice. We had smores on the football field. Oh... they were-"

Elena kinda zoned out as the girl continued to natter on and on. But then the door was pushed open, and Elena raised an eyebrow as a young black haired man and girl came through, near enough locked at the lips as well.

The girl realized they weren't alone now, then put a finger over the mans lips. "Oh. And who is this?"

Caroline laughed nervously, just saying. "Katherine. This is Elena Gilbert. She's new here."

Elena took in Katherine now, and smiled a little- she reminded herself in looks, but Katherine had dark blonde hair instead. Creepy how similar they looked to her.

"Oh, hello there." Katherine said, letting go of the man on her arm and walking forwards. Elena had a feeling that this was the 'head honcho' in her own words. Caroline seemed nervous for one thing, and Katherine smirked. "Nice to meet you. I'm Katherine, this is my boyfriend Damon."

She yanked the dark haired man forwards now, and Elena met haunting deep sapphire eyes. The man named Damon nodded, then held out his hand. Elena took it and smiled a little. "Hello."

Katherine stared at their hands joined for the moment, then cleared her throat. "Anyway. Where are you staying? I mean... what room?"

"I don't know yet." Elena answered and Katherine snorted. "Ok. Make sure it's not the south room. I'm moving into that one, and there will be trouble if someone else wants it. It's the only one with a working cable connection."

She turned away now, taking Damons hand once more, pulling him close and kissing him hungrily for a moment before dragging him out the room without another word.

"Urgh, she is so stuck up. I feel so sorry for Damon... Katherine doesn't love him, she's using him for his money, and he's just so bloody besotted by her. Urgh, maybe he deserves it for being such a dick."

"Wow. Drama already..." Elena mused, wondering just how bitchy this school could be. Katherine was top bitch, Damon her besotted dick of a boyfriend apparently.

Great (!) and she'd been threatened too about that room. Better not to get on her nerves... or this school would quickly become hell.

Caroline led her to her room now, and Elena was surprised by how big the room was, and that she was on her own. She really thought she'd be sharing, and her case was already in the room on the wide bed.

"I hope you like it?" Caroline asked her, almost afraid. Elena nodded, smiling. "I do. Thanks so much."

Caroline smiled too now, then asked. "Would you like to meet the others? They should be in the recreational room. Urgh, never let the guys near an Xbox... you can never get them away.

Elena felt the nerves hit her once more, and Caroline took her hand, smiling comfortingly. "It's ok. They don't bite. Well... I think."

"Oh thanks (!)" Elena laughed weakly and Caroline chuckled too. "Trust me. It'll be ok. You'll make friends in no time."

* * *

><p>Elena walked down to the room now and Caroline pushed it open. She was faced now with a group of young men and women. Like Caroline had said, a pair were on the Xbox. Most of them were sat talking in their own little groups.<p>

"Hey people!" Caroline called now, mortifying Elena as they all shut up and looked around. "Good. Now- this is Elena. She's our new girl!"

There was a smattering of Hellos and nods, and Elena forced out a smile- why did Caroline have to be so very... exuberant-? She was pulled forwards now to the sofa and Caroline smiled, gesturing to the caramel colored girl sat with a book in her hand. "This is Bonnie." Then to the pair on the Xbox. "The little ones Matt-"

_"Hey-!"_

"And the other one's Tyler." The guy looked around and nodded. "How you doing?"

Elena just smiled, and Tyler turned back to his game. All guys were the same... games and girls. Add some booze and viola.

"Stefan." Caroline introduced as a young man got up and walked over. Elena smiled as Stefan shook her hand, and Caroline added. "This is Damons brother. The guy you met earlier?"

"I remember." Elena nodded, and Stefan sighed to Caroline. "Have you seen him around anywhere?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Try Katherines room."

Stefan groaned, then shook his head. "God... I wish he'd bloody come to his senses. Oh, speak of the devil-"

Elena looked around at his words to see the man walking in. Stefan walked over now, stopping his brother dead and Elena watched Damon snarl and push past, heading over to the vending machine.

_"Hey Salvatore!"_

Elena jolted at that, then Caroline muttered. "Oh shit..." Elena didn't understand, but then she spotted a young man in the corner getting up from his sofa, looking more than pissed off.

Damon stood his ground as the man walked forwards, and Elena took in the other man- tall with short dark brown-blonde hair and aqua eyes.

"What are you doing in here Salvatore?" The man demanded, walking right up to him, and Elena watched Damon scoff. "It's a free country."

The man grabbed the front of his shirt now and hissed. "Not for you. Now... are you staying or leaving?"

Damon pushed him away, and Elena saw his eyes narrow. "What? Gonna try and kick my ass again Klaus?"

"Try? Oh, I think you'll find that I did." The man called Klaus hissed, but before the situation could escalate, a young blonde headed woman walked forwards and put a hand on each ones chest, hissing. "Boys! Cool it!"

Damon pulled away and scoffed. "Screw you all." Then he walked out, the door slamming shut behind him. Elena was silent, then Caroline sighed. "God..."

Elena watched the blonde headed girl talk to Klaus, then he pushed her aside, walking out too, the girl running after him. "What the hell just happened?" Elena asked now, and Stefan sighed. "That would be my brother and Klaus. Small place like this..."

"One alpha?" Elena just offered, thinking a wolf reference would be best to describe this place, the 'wolf pack.'

"Yeah." Stefan nodded and Elena groaned, sitting down next to the girl called Bonnie, staring dead ahead at the fireplace before them, no fire burning within it at the moment.

Welcome to hell (!)

* * *

><p><em>A little idea that popped into my head a little while ago, so I thought I'd write it up for you all to read. All the TVD characters will appear at some point in this fic. Hope you like this little idea and review! Thanks<em>


	2. Bitches

Elena slept badly that night, staring at the pitch black ceiling in silence.

What the hell was she going to do-? This was a totally new place. New friends to make apparently...

She just sighed, closing her eyes and eventually nodded off.

It was Caroline who woke her up the next morning, going. "Elena! Up! Fire!"

Elena almost fell off the bed in shock, only to hear the young womans laugh, going. "Works everytime."

She sat up at that, pouting. "Thank you for that Caroline." She just told her, glancing to the time- ten fifty on a Sunday.

Caroline walked over to Elenas closet, then rummaged through, going in a business-like voice. "Right. You need new clothes. And soon."

"What-?"

"We're going shopping!" Caroline said happily, then Elena just raised an eyebrow. "Are we?"

_"Yep. Get dressed and meet us downstairs in five."_

_"I need to straighten my hair!"_

_"Ten then!"_

**-A-**

When Elena went downstairs, everyone was waiting, and she felt more than a little self conscious as she walked down the stairs before them all. She noticed Stefan taking her in, an eyebrow slightly raised. But before anything could happen, she looked to the door behind Matt to see a dark haired man walk out, dressed in a dark suit, top button undone too.

He walked over to the foot of the stairs, and Elena noticed that everyone had fallen silent at his presence. Klaus especially shut up, looking away it seemed.

"Ah, Miss Gilbert." He said, sky colored eyes fixed on her own as she stopped before him, and he just added. "My name is Mikael."

She realized from the name at the bottom of the acceptance letter, nodding. "You are the Principle?"

"Indeed I am. Now... you settled in alright?"

"I did. Thank you." She added hastily. "Sir." He didn't look like the type of man you wanted to get on the wrong side of. Mikael nodded, then glanced to the others, voice sharp.

"Break curfew and you'll seriously regret it. Niklaus, my office now."

Elena watched the young man stiffen a little, but then followed the elder one into the office, the door almost slamming shut behind him.

"God he scares me..." Caroline muttered, and Elena glanced to her, going. "Is Klaus always like this? In trouble?"

Caroline bit her lip a little, then sighed. "Not intentionally I think. I'll tell you in the car."

Mystified, Elena followed her to her two seater red convertible, getting in next to her as she said distastefully. "Mikael hates Klaus."

"Oh-?"

"It was big, big, _big _gossip a few months ago when we found out... but you see, Mikael is his step-father."

Elena noticed the 'step' and Caroline elaborated. "Klaus was always a little shit, and now we know why. His mother ran off with another man, leaving him and the rest of his siblings with his father... who now hates him."

Elena couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man, wondering what else was going on in this school.

The gossip came thick and fast the whole ride into Charlottesville, and Elena absorbed it all, finally telling Caroline her own story-

"Well, mom and dad died a year or so ago... and I guess I just stopped caring about life." She sighed, shutting the car door, looking to Caroline who was almost staring. Elena flushed, then finished with. "So Aunt Jenna sent me here to try and sort me out."

Caroline was silent, then sighed. "I guess all of us here have our problems..."

After a bout of shopping, the pair stopped off at a cafe where a bunch of people were sat outside at a table.

"Hey gang." Caroline beamed, dumping the bags she had down and stole Bonnies coffee, making her scowl. "Hey-!"

"My bad." Caroline smirked, sitting down on a vacated seat, patting to the one next to her for Elena. But she shook her head as her phone went off, and she stepped away towards the corner for a little bit of quiet.

_"So! How is Boarding School?"_

_"Shit, Jenna. Pick me up now."_

_"Good. It's working then. Right, I'll send some money for your supplies tomorrow, then your bank card that you left."_

_"Jenna-! Don't ignore me-! Pick me up now-!"_

The call ended and Elena wanted to throw the phone on the floor, but a light chuckle got her attention instead. She looked around to face that dark haired young man watching her as he put his own phone away.

"Damon right?" Elena asked, and he nodded. "Yep. And you're the new girl Elena."

"That's me." She nodded to the group behind her. "Are you going over?"

"Actually, I was heading to KFC for a Krushem." He shrugged, and Elena couldn't help but chuckle at that- not everyday a guy admitted that.

"Can I come?" She asked, now fancying one herself. He shrugged. "Sure. Don't see why not New Girl."

She pouted at that, but walked with him all the same, taking in the surroundings- Charlottesville was a nice enough place.

"Like it here?" Damon asked her as he pushed the door open of the place, and she nodded. "It's alright."

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You hate it here."

"... you heard my phonecall."

"Didn't need to. I can tell from the way you're standing with your arms folded and looking all pouty and blergh."

Elena swiftly unfolded her arms at that, and he smirked. "I rest my case." He looked to the cashier and just said. "Oreo Krushem and a-"

"Same." Elena said hastily, and the cashier took their orders, telling them to wait a moment.

Elena felt a little awkward as Damon got a text, and he swiftly answered, snorting. "Seriously. How can you girls have such fast texting speed?"

"I don't know." She just said, almost muttering.

_"There you are-!"_

Damon jolted a little at that, then he and Elena turned, the girls heart dropping onto the floor as Katherine strode in, looking more than a little pissed off, and even more so when she saw the girl next to him.

"What the hell are you doing here." Katherine snapped, more to Elena than Damon, and she just answered. "I was just getting a Krushem."

Katherine raised an eyebrow at that, then looked to Damon who was slurping on his own, not bothered by being caught with another girl.

"Well you have it. Goodbye." She told her, and Elena scowled. "Excuse me, fucking bitch?"

Katherine almost swelled up in rage at that, then Damon just slipped in with. "Kat, calm down."

_"She just called me Bitch-!" _Katherine next to snarled, and Damon rolled his eyes, grabbing her arm and yanked her towards the door as she yelled back at Elena. "You better watch your back Gilly!"

"It's Gilbert." Elena just scoffed as the door slammed shut, and the staring was burning a hole in her, so she swiftly left too.

**-A-**

It was when they all got back to the mansion that Caroline asked Elena.

"Can you come with me to English please?"

"Umm... why?"

"I have to hand in a paper on Of Mice And Men... and I'm shy."

Elena chuckled at that, then just nodded. "Fine. Ok then."

Caroline just beamed, then told her to wait there while she ran to get it.

It was a few minuets later that a new girl walked into the entrance hall, then stopped as she saw the brunette, and Elena took in her long blonde hair, remembering her as the one sitting with Klaus the previous day.

"Elena right?" She said, stepping over to her, a smile on her face. "Yes." Elena told her, and the blonde just said. "Rebekah. Niks brother. Nice to meet you."

"Nik?"

"Niklaus. Klaus." She shrugged, then looked to Caroline who was walking back down the stairs, then smiled sweetly. "Caroline."

Elena noticed that Caroline wasn't so enthusiastic with her greeting, and Rebekah just said matter-of-factly as she saw her essay. "Are you going to see Elijah?"

"Yes." Caroline nodded, and Rebekah smiled. "I'll come."

Caroline was rather silent Elena had to notice as they walked down another corridor, and then just went into a room without knocking. Elena paused, then Caroline sighed. "Typical Rebekah...even Katherine doesn't get on her bad side."

There was voices from inside, and Elena walked into the light and spacious room to see a dark brown haired man sat at a desk, pen in his hand. But now he was talking to the girl before him, and Elena heard him chuckle-

"Just because you are my little sister doesn't mean you can not hand in homework."

"But Elijah-!"

"Bekah. Tomorrow morning, or you know what happens."

Rebekah pouted, but just crossed her ankles as she sat down on the desk, and Elijah noticed with deep oak eyes the new girl, going. "Ah. Miss Gilbert yes?"

Elena nodded, watching the man get to his feet, walking over, pulling the back of his suit jacket down as he did so, taking Elenas hand. "Pleasure."

There was a pause, then Caroline held out her work, going. "I was five words over. That doesn't affect it does it?"

"No, no. Don't worry." Elijah told her, setting it down on the desk, looking to his sister. "Tell Klaus to make sure he finishes his this time. You know I don't like giving out Fs."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, then got up, scoffing. "Try and find him first."

She walked out now, and Elena felt awkward stood in the middle of a family crisis of sorts. But...

How many were in their family-?

She voiced this to Elijah now, and he chuckled. "Well, there is me. Then Niklaus and Rebekah who you have already met I trust. My father, you've met him?"

"Yes."

"Well, my younger brothers Finn and Kol are joining in a months time, so I guess we are taking over the place a tad."

Caroline chuckled at that, then looked to the time, going. "We have to go."

Elijah nodded, then walked back to his desk, Caroline walking out with Elena, giggling as she whispered. "He fancies Katherine."

"What the hell-?"

"I know right. I think Kat's slept with all the guys in this place. You're probably next (!)"

Elena felt bitter at that, then sighed. "I called her a bitch earlier."

Caroline fell silent, then laughed weakly. "Ah. Ooops."

"That's... bad I guess-?"

"Yep."

Elena sighed heavily, then just thought-

_Well done Elena (!) You've pissed of the head bitch, and god only knew what was going to happen..._

**-Been a while, so I thought I'd update another one. Hope you like and review. I'll put up the next one if we get five or more reviews. Thanks**


End file.
